Edward Elric: Fullmetal Defender
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: while on a mission Ed is shifted to a new world and time period where the world is at war and a super soldier is the main weapon to help win the war, will include a preview of Adolescent Defence at the end
1. A new world equation

"I got him Al!" Edward said charging forward, transmuting his automail into a blade, before going for the alchemist who was about to transmute the thousands of humans in the cages surrounding him, which one screaming out in terror "You're not getting away with this!" Edward said as his prey slammed his hands down into the circle laid out on the floor "NO!" Ed shouted before it all flashed red.

"That dream again" Ed said sitting up in the bed he was in. "Wait, where am I?" Ed shouted "OH CRAP; I'm in prison" he said scared trying to jump out of bed only to fall flat on his face "WHAT THE HELL?" he asked "WHERE'S MY AUTOMAIL!" he shouted as the door opened "Well seems you've come back to the land of the living" a soldier said, he was dressed in a blue uniform with red and white accents, and in the middle of his chest was a star. "Who are you, and where the hell am I?" Ed asked. "I'm Capt. Steven Rogers, and you're currently in a cell at the Allied base in London" Steve said "London? Oh great the other side of the gate, must have happened when that stone was formed." Ed muttered "What Stone?" Steve asked. "Do you believe in other worlds?" Ed asked. "It could be possible" Steve said "Alright then listen up because I'm only to tell you once" Ed said "It started seemed like a long time ago, it was what around June when it happened.

Me and my brother work with a special branch of the state military dealing with Alchemy; anyway we were sent on a mission to this little town in the north of our country Amestris, the country we're from, anyway the mission was simple find out why people were vanishing; we already had a pretty good idea why it was happening. So we started by asking if anyone new had come into before the disappearances started. Once we found out about this scientist who waltzed in one day; so we tracked him to this abandoned warehouse and what we saw in there I would never forget.

Flashback The mission

"Come on Al help me open the door" Ed said as his little brother walked over "Okay Brother" Al said helping Ed with the massive doors that would not budge an inch "Why are we not using Alchemy?" Al asked. "Because it would attract this dirtbag's attention" Ed said trying open the doors by pulling back "Um Brother" Al said sliding the door to the side. "Whoops" Ed muttered before walking in to see a horrible sight "No" he quietly gasped "Brother?" Al asked fearful of what he was seeing. "No" Ed said a little louder this time, for what the young men were seeing were dozens of people in cages in states of undress "These are the missing people" Al said "And not just them Al look" Ed said seeing the hundreds of cages which like the ones in front. "Don't tell me" Ed said afraid of what he saw "A philosopher's Stone!" Al said shocked "And not just one by the look of things" Ed said "Multiple stones?" Al asked.

Allied Base London

"So this Philosopher's stone is what exactly?" the captain asked. "It's a booster, it enhances our Alchemy, allowing us to transmute anything disregarding the rules of equivalent exchange" Ed said "Which is?" the captain asked. "Something of equal value must be lost in order to obtain something. Another thing is the three stages: comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction" Ed said "Okay then so this stone will allow you to bypass those laws?" the captain asked. "Yeah; but it comes at a horrible price" Ed said

Flashback mission continue

The room flooded with a crimson light "They're activating the array!" Al shouted "I've got to stop them" Ed said transmuting a spear "Come on Al" Ed said running for the transmutation circle. "Right behind you" Al said transmuting a massive hammer "Hurry up Al" Ed said running down the hallway filled with cages of helpless captives. "HELP ME!" a young woman screamed. The brothers raced to where they would find the circle. "You're too late alchemist" the scientist said. "What do we do Brother?" Al asked "Who cares! Soon I'll create the Heart of Amestris; the largest Philosopher's Stone ever made!" the scientist said "I got him Al" Ed said charging forward.

Allied Base London

"Then I passed out and woke up here with my limbs missing and talking to you" Ed said "I see about these limbs of yours, what are they made out of?" Capt asked. "A mix of Chrome and steel plating over a full steel skeletal frame" Ed said "And how does it work?" Capt asked. "Kind of like a normal limb, you see the big lump of metal on my shoulder; the arm connects into there and connects to the nerves and allows it to be controlled like a regular arm or leg, the leg port's on my knee" Ed said "And trust me its a pain to connect the nerves" Ed said "Alright you've told me your story and I've have to tell you, you pick a bad time to come to our world" Capt said "Why?" Ed asked curiously "Because the world is at war" Capt said "The whole world?" Ed asked shocked. "Yes, and right now the SSO is trying to take down an organization called HYDRA from helping our enemies from taking over the world" Capt said "And right now I'm needed at a debriefing about our next mission" Capt said leaving "Okay then" Ed said "Wait here, someone will bring you something to eat" Capt said leaving the room.

"So what's the mission?" Capt asked pulling his mask on before grabbing his shield "An agent for HYDRA has discovered some long lost relic, we believe it to be some kind of super weapon, they must get it to this sight" a solider said circling a small island off the coast of Sicily "Why there?" Capt asked. "Because people believe that is the last piece of Atlantis" the soldier said "Yes ma'am" Capt said "Captain, we'll have an operative there waiting for you who goes by the codename tiger, meet up with him and he'll lead you to the HYDRA base and there you can retrieve the relic and bring it back into the hands of the Allied forces" the officer said "Understood" Capt said. "Holwing Commandoes to the hangar" the officer said.

Base Hangar

"So where are we going this time" a man in a bowler hat said "The Sicilian coast" Capt said jumping on a plane "Why there?" a british soldier said "HYDRA's base is there and they have something old" Capt said as a rough solider grunted "Problem Howlett?" Capt said as the "When did we become archaeologist?" Howlet asked "Easy Jim" Capt said "Shouldn't we be out hunting CHIMERA?" Howlett asked angrily "Command has ordered us onto this mission James, I don't know why you're so wrapped up with this CHIMERA organization" the bolwer hat guy said "Because Dugan, they're using kids for experiments" Jim said "I know I was there" Dugan said "We all were" Capt said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Capt's best friend Bucky asked. "No" was the Captain's reply.

On the coast an English solider stood overlooking a team of HYDRA soldiers and scientist "What are you unearthing?" the soldier asked pulling out a pair of binoculars and peering down at one of the mean holding a large red crystal ball "Going to tell a fortune or two hey?" The soldier asked. Suddenly the orb shot lightning into the cliff he was on "Well that was pointless" the solider said before he was implaed by a row of spikes. "I wouldn't think so" the leader of the HYDRA said looking down at the soldiers from a pillar he made "In fact I think my point got across rather well" he said


	2. A new mysterious puzzle

"Why is it quiet and where the hell's Tiger?" Bucky asked becoming uneasy about the feel of the atmosphere. "I agree, we should not be here" Farnsworth the English commando said "Come on we have to find Tiger" Capt said leading his men up a trial "Wait Cap" James said sniffing the air "What is it?" Dugan asked "blood" Howlett replied making everyone freeze "Blood Where?" Bucky asked "Up ahead" James said indicating the path they were on "I've got a bad feeling about this" Capt said moving on. 'Why would there be blood here?' he thought. "Something doesn't seem right about this" James said. "I know" Dugan said readying his shotgun "Easy guys" Morita said walking forward. "Guys" Capt said indicating some guy "Is that?" Farnsworth asked unnerved. "Yeah it is" Capt said getting closer to see if he could find the dog tags of the solider. "This guy must be Tiger" Dugan said "But how did he get skewered by stalagmites?" James said.

The Howling Commandoes investigating the spikes "This doesn't seem natural Steve" Bucky said "I know" Capt said looking down into valley below "this seems like it's the work of HYDRA" Capt said "We'll need a sample of this spike and take it back to Stark, see what he thinks of it" Bucky said looking around the cliff. "I'm betting HYDRA's behind this" Bucky said "No doubt" Capt said as he used his shield to break off one of the rock spike off. "We're leaving HYDRA's already ahead of us" Capt said 'What is this, and who did it?" he thought.

Allied Base London

"Well Stark what are we looking at with this thing?" Capt asked. "Nothing I've seen before, its like somebody forced the earth to spike up and take this shape" Stark said "Is that all?" Capt asked. "Yeah, but that's not what I've been studying" Stark said moving over to a table where a pair of metal limbs laid. "High mix of chrome, nickel and iron, Plus it has mechanics more advanced than anything I've seen before, not to mention that it has a connection port on the shoulder for the arm and the knee for the leg. How they work I'm still working on" Stark said "So that kid wears this every day, no wonder the kids short, if I had time I could replace the heavier metal armour with a lighter and stronger alloy, like if I could scrounge up some Vibranium" Stark said "What about Adamantium?" James asked "Too hard to manipulate at this current level of tech, but whoever did that could possible manipulate Adamantium, but not us" Stark said slicking his hair back. "So what's the kid's name and story?" Stark asked. "Don't know about his name, but he says he's from an alternate dimension and some stone called the heart of something was the cause" Capt said "Intriguing" Stark said smiling.

"Okay think Ed, how are you going to get out of here?" he asked looking around "Mayber I could transmute a way out, grab my automail and try to reconnect it" Ed said hopping to the nearest wall "Here goes nothing" Ed said attempting to transmute with juts his right foot and left hand and put them together before punching/kicking the wall creating a hole in the wall. "Now to grab my automail" Ed said hopping along the wall. "Now where is it?" he asked passing the room where his Automail was being examined "There it is" Ed said hopping over to it.

"He's gone?" Capt asked looking at the cell "He can't have gone far" Stark said looking at the whole "How did he do this?" Bucky asked "Come on we'll find him" Capt said splitting off form Bucky and Stark. The captain looked everywhere, "Where did he go?" Capt asked passing Stark's room when he heard a restrain moan of pain "here you are" Capt said looking as Ed flexed his right arm which was metal "That feels better, I'm surprised you found me this quickly" Ed said performing a few kicks with his leg "So now that your limbs are connected what are you going to do?" Capt asked. "Firstly that spike over there" Ed indicated to the sample brought back from Sicily "What about it?" Capt asked. "I'm wondering did you see any rectangular marks on the base?" Ed asked looking at it "Yeah, why?" Capt asked "Transmutation that is what caused this spike, where did you find it?" Ed said "Sicily" Capt said "What was the location?" Ed asked "A cliff top overlooking a valley is that important?" Capt asked. "It is considering the warehouse my last mission in Amestris was located was in a valley," Ed said.

Unknown HYDRA base

"So this is the eye of Atlantis?" a voice asked "Yes Herr Scadel" another voice said "And what Col Jaeger, do you plan to do with this?" Red Skull asked. "I plan to sink the allied bases leaving only us victorious in this war" Col. Jaeger said "Very good, do you have the components?" Red Skull asked "Nearly my general, we have just one more thing collect" Jaeger said "And what is that?" Skull asked. "The very core of the Atlantis trigger" Jaeger said leading him over to an old machine "Once we find the cylinder, we can place the eye of Atlantis into it and control where we flood the Earth" Jaeger said viciously smirking "When one fall two more shall rise" Red Skull said "Hail HYDRA" Jaeger said. "HAIL HYDRA!" the rest of the room said

Allied Base London

"This is Alchemy?" Stark asked "It's a different form of it, but it's primarily the same" Ed said "So what would cause this thing to be like this?" Capt asked. "Who knows, I didn't think Alchemy would work in this world" Ed said "But you used it to escape your cell" James said "Well, I did. So who in this world would have knowledge and ability to use Amestrisian Alchemy?" Ed asked. "I don't know, but Captain I have to ask, but what is HYDRA?" Ed asked. "They are The Axis advance weapon department and their leader in Johan Schmidt: The Red Skull" Capt said "Red Skull huh?" Ed asked. "Yeah, recently he's been seeking out the mystical to achieve world domination" Stark said "So that's why he's after the Eye of Atlantis" Ed said becoming serious "The eye of Atlantis" Ed said "What about it?" Bucky asked. "It could be something from my world, the Heart of Amestris, the biggest philosopher's stone I've seen" Ed said. "How big is it?" Stark asked. "You see the blue area of the captain's shield?" Ed as he pointed to the centre of Capt's shield "Yeah" those gathered said "That big" Ed said "And that's the largest you've seen one?" James asked. "Yeah, considering they're usually the size of a pebble, and they can take any shape" Ed said.

Greece

"Keep digging you rats" Jaeger said looking down on those he captured to be his slaves as they worked endlessly without breaks for hours looking for the missing component "Once I have that piece the world will belong to the Red Skull and HYDRA" he said as he looked down again to see a young woman collapse "Got to get up" she said "Yes you better, but maybe this will help you" Jaeger said striking the poor girl with a lash. After fifty lashes he summoned two soldiers "Take this one to the men's tent; I'm sure they'll love the entertainment" Jaeger said cruelly smirking. "Yes sir" one of them said "And once we have the chamber, CHIMERA will finally unleash theiur ture abilities on this world"


	3. Assault on Chimera

"So where is this base" Ed asked "The Atlantic somewhere, but where it is exactly we don't know" An agent said "Great" Ed grumbled "Well, can't you track it?" Bucky asked "No, I can't even though it is a unique energy signature nothing can trace it on this world" Ed said "What about Wakanda?" James asked. "You want to go to Wakanda and ask them to trace the energy?" Stark asked "Why not?" Capt asked. "They hate outsiders" Stark said "So?" James asked "We'll hold out on the Wakanda angle for now, what we need to do is attack the base outside of Paris" Capt said "Roger" the Commandoes said "Ed come on" Capt said. "You want me to come?" Ed asked "I want to see what you can do" Capt said. "Right" Ed said.

HYDRA Base outside Paris

The Howling Commandoes parachuted down to a little bit away from the base. "WHOA!" Ed shouted landing in a tree. "Where's the kid?" Logan asked. "Hey get me down!" Ed shouted. "Found him" Bucky said "Hang on" Capt said prepping his shield "NO waaaaaiiittttt!" Ed screamed as he quickly descended from the tree quickly connecting with the ground "Ow" Ed moaned as Morita and Farnsworth helped him up "So that's it huh?" Ed asked brushing the debris from his coat, "Yeah" Capt said looking at the doors. "So how are we getting in?" Bucky asked "I'll deal with that, just cover me" Ed said walking up to the twenty foot iron doors. "So how is the kid going to open the doors?" Dugan asked.

Ed stopped an arm's width away from the door and clapped his hands "Hope this works" he muttered before slamming his hands onto the door. Nothing happened until a couple of seconds later a smaller seven foot door with a handle appeared. Ed smiled before waving over the other commandoes "Kid's good" Dugan said. "Yeah but where did he get those skills from?" Bucky asked entering the door "Who cares, we're in aren't we?" Jones asked "He's got a point" Farnsworth said "Silent!" Capt said before he noticed a soft growl from James. "James, what is it?" Capt asked. "That bitch is here!" James snarled "So this isn't just a HYDRA base, but a CHIMERA lab" Dugan said "Great these weirdoes again, so same again cap looks for the children and get them out of here?" Morita said "Yep, and James" Cap started to see James gone "Don't go by yourself this time" he sighed. "When will he learn?" Bucky asked. "Better yet where's Ed?" Dugan asked

James was in the eastern section, knowing that is where the leader would be "So where are we going?" a voice asked. "The leader's usually this way. Wait a second Ed?" James said seeing the young guest with him "So why are you going after the leader?" Ed asked. "Because the bitch experiments on children" James snarled. "That bitch" Ed said "So I've made it my personal mission to find these labs and destroy while releasing the kids" James said clenching his fist "I'll help you" Ed said determined. "Why?" James asked "Because I saw the effects of when someone experimented with a girl and her dog" Ed said "What happened?" James asked before noticing how serious Ed's face had become "She was murdered" Ed said "Sorry to hear that kid" James said as the pair advanced

"What Allied Soldiers are in the base, and their American?" Jaeger asked bitterly as a soldier nodded "So I take it one of the soldiers is the one Lady Shuzen has been looking for?" Jaeger asked getting confirmation from the soldier "So Howlet is here, but why is he here, they can't have found out about the new experiments yet could they, or the slavery?" Jaeger said "Sir Commandant Skull wants a report" A second soldier said "Send him that we're on target and that we'll finish our weapon on time" Gyokuro said "Very well ma'am" Jaeger said

"The main command area should be this way" James said "Got it" Ed said "So Ed, in your world your the youngest military officer, what was your rank?" James asked "I was the equivalent of a major" Ed said "So technically you're the highest ranking officer here" James said "I don't like to stick to military protocol and order those under me around" Ed said "Good to know" James said readying his Thompson machine gun "They're in the next room" he softly growled as he and Ed snuck in quietly. "And there she is the big bitch Gyokuro Shuzen" James said

"Bring me another, this one is done" Gyokuro said as two scientists wheeled a body out of the room before they brought a new one in "And what shall we do to this one?" Gyokuro asked, "How about you keep your fangs off of her" James said jumping into the fray "Howlett!" "SHUZEN!" the tow shouted before the head scientist try to bolt; only to have the door seal itself "That's new" James said pulling his claws out of the scientists he just impaled. "Now as I was saying, you ain't going anywhere Gyokuro" James snarled. "I shouldn't think so, when there is someone with a delicious new power for me to experiment with" Gyokuro said not noticing Ed unbinding the child from the table, however a minor grunt did notice "Hey you!" the grunt said only to be slugged by Ed making Gyokuro turn around "Shit" Ed said as James went for Gyokuro, who dodged him, but missed Ed sneaking up behind her and driving his steel fist into Gyokuro's back. "RUN KID!" James said protecting Ed as several more guards entered the room over the balcony railing "I've got this" Ed said clapping as a chime was heard. "What are you doing?" James asked.

Suddenly the floor became a barrage of fists. "The hell?" James asked as the soldiers were smacked by the steel fists. "The power of the Eye" Gyokuro said "You're wrong it's Alchemy" Ed said transmuting a spear "How did he get this power?" Gyokuro asked "I don't know but I will be the one to test it" Jaeger said pulling out the eye of Atlantis which the glow caught the eye of Edward. "No it can't be, how...how did that get here?" Ed asked terrified "ED!" James shouted as Jaeger attacked Ed, only to be blocked by a new soldier who snapped the neck of those next to Jaeger. "Victor!" James said standing back to back with his brother. "The captain will be here soon" Victor said.

Suddenly a shield rebounded around the area "Howlett, Creed! Grab Elric and let's move!" Capt said as the other commandoes started to open fire upon the CHIMERA agents "ED, COME ON EDWARD!" James shouted over the gunfire, before Victor stepped "Come on Runt we're moving" Victor said "What did you say?" Ed asked darkly before shouting "WHO DID YOU CALL SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD BE CRUSHED BY A GRAIN OF SALT!" "I JUST CALLED YOU A RUNT!' Victor barked back "Who cares let's just go!" Bucky said using his assault rifle to fire upon the enemy.

Allied Base

"Ed?" Capt asked. The super soldier was concerned about the boy "What was that thing?" he asked. "The bitch said it was the Eye of Atlantis" James said "That's bullshit. What it actually is, is the Heart of Amestris, the largest Philosopher's stone ever made" Ed said "How big are they usually?" Stark asked "no bigger than a pebble" Ed said "And how big is the Heart" Bucky inquires "Its roughly the same size as the blue section of Cap's shield" Ed said "So we get this heart thing and we can easily win the war" Stark said "No" Ed growled. "No, why?" Dugan asked "Because of what was used to make it" Ed said "Which is, what a bit of magic?" Bukcy asked. "No, not even close. The ingredients to make a Philosopher's stone; well lets just say I'm looking at it" Ed said looking up "Humans?" Capt asked.


	4. Link to the machine

"Wait, that thing was made from humans?" Stark asked. "Yeah, and each time you use it to transmute something you trade a soul" Ed said seriously "Now the question is what is going to happen now?" James asked "We stop them from using it" Capt said "In order to do that, we need to find where they are" Stark said. "And that could be anywhere in the world" Bucky said "I agree, however we must assume that the base is in Europe" Dugan said "Agreed" The commandoes said. "So where do we start looking?" Ed asked.

Greece

"Faster, put your backs into it" a soldier said as he lashed those who weren't moving fast enough for his liking "Col. Jaeger, we are nearly finished with this area sir" the soldier said as Jaeger walked up now wearing a crimson gauntlet like device which he used to access the power of the heart of Amestris "Very good, move on to the next area" Jaeger said before seeing a beautiful young woman collapse at his feet "ON YOUR FEET" the soldier said going to lash the young woman before Jaeger stopped him. "Easy soldier, take this young woman to my tent and let her rest" Jaeger ordered. "Yes sir" the soldier said forcing the girl to her feet "gently" Jaeger said sternly "Yes sir" the soldier said as he walked off. Unknown to those gathered, someone was watching them "I've got to report back to the base about this location" the watcher said as he ran off.

Allied base.

"What about here, the Norwegian area?" Dugan said "No, to obvious" Capt said "Italy?" Gabe asked. "Maybe" Bucky said, "Could be in Asia" Morita said "It's possible, but we must assume that they're in an area we haven't thought of yet" Bucky said looking over a map as an officer walked "Attention!" the officer said as everyone snapped to attention and saluted "At ease" and aging Texan said walking in "Col. Phillips sir!" Capt said "At ease, so where are we?" Phillips asked. "Looking for some sort of dig site" Bucky said "What for?" Phillips said "some that could help them win" Capt said. "Very well, keep at it, and by the way who's the string bean?" the colonel said indicating Edward "What was that you old geezer?" Ed asked getting mad "Easy Ed, sir he has a height complex" Capt said "Boy how old are you?" Phillips asked. "Fifteen" Ed said "Then why are you eyes like those who have seen war?" Phillips asked. "It's complicated" Ed said "Okay" Phillips said. SO far the only one to know why Ed's eyes were like that was Capt and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Ed looked at the map and pondered about something "What's Atlantis?" he asked. "Its a supposed lost city that sank beneath the ocean" Jones said "And where was it before it sank?" Ed asked. "Its been disputed, but most legends place it around Greece; these islands here" Capt said "Why?" Bucky asked. "They called it the Eye of Atlantis, which means" Ed started "The bastards are somewhere in Greece looking for it" James said lighting up a cigar "Now we have a smaller area to search" Bucky said

Greece

The morning came and Jaeger exited out of his tent buttoning up his shirt "That was a wonderful evening" he said looking back at the girl he spent the night with still sleeping and covered by nothing but the sheets she was sleeping under, "I must do that again" Jaeger said as a solider ran up to him "Sir, we have found part of the machine" the soldier said "Excellent, soon HYDRA will rule this world and once we do, all the pleasures and riches of the world will be ours for the taking" Jaeger smirked.

Allied Base

"So we now have intel that they'll be here on this part of the Greek Islands" Cap said "Where it was believed Atlantis was located before it sank beneath the waves, now we have no idea on what they are planning, but we do know it requires a machine of some sort to complete their plans" Bucky said "All we know is that it will need the heart of Amestris to act as its power source" James said "But what they will do with it once they have everything is still unknown" Cap said finishing it off. "Very well, Stark will fly you to Greece and from there the mission will begin" a British agent said "Alright mount up and move out" Cap said.

Greece

The howling Commandos touched down they were off on their mission to stop HYDRA from acquiring the weapon and save the world, Ed was nervous to say the least considering how much power the orb had and what that freak Jaeger could do with it "Elric catch up" Dugan said "Roger" Ed said speeding up, and with it came a fast clattering of metal. "What part of stealth don't you get kid?" Dugan asked. "The metal limbs" Ed retorted back in a snarky manner "Quiet it you two" Cap said pulling them behind a boulder "Enemy forces twelve o'clock low" Morita said using his scope. "Wait; are those prisoners?" Bucky asked "Yeah, and they are using them as slave labour. They must still be looking for the part" Ed said "Okay we'll take out the guards and free the prisoners" Cap said not noticing Ed had gone.

Elsewhere Ed was tracking Jaeger to where the piece of the machine was "And this is where the part we need is?" Jaeger asked "Yes sir, but we need to go Wakanda next sir" the other soldier said "Yes we do need the vibranium to act as a buffer in case of feedback from the machine's power source" Jaeger said revealing the heart "And what will the machine do once activated?" the soldier said "Anything we want, and with that the world will be mine" Jaeger said "Don't you mean the Fuehrer's?" the soldier asked. "Yes of course" Jaeger said smirking evilly "So that's their plan is it?" Ed asked. "Sir, what about the girl in your tent?" the soldier asked "Bring her to me" Jaeger said "Of course" the solider said before leaving

"Come out young alchemist, I know you are there I can sense you" Jaeger said "So you plan to invade Wakanda for what is it Vibranium after you founf the machine piece" Ed said "Yes, but we both know you are here for more than that" Jaeger said revealing his red gauntlet "The Heart of Amestris if I recall" Jaeger said "Yeah that's it" Ed said "Thousands, and thousands of souls in one orb, and which use of this removes a soul, am I right?" Jaeger said "Yeah" Ed growled.

While Ed was conversing with Jaeger, the commandoes were freeing the prisoners; Capt threw his shield making it rebound off a dozen soldiers, before regaining it and using it as a hammer and kicked another as the other commandos used their assault rifles and handguns, "Cap! I've lost sight of Elric!" Bucky said "Shit, where did he go?" Cap asked. "I don't know but I've lost sight of Jaeger as well" Dugan said "You don't think?" Gabe asked. "Only one thing" Bucky said installing his scope onto his rifle.

"Bring it Elric!" Jaeger shouted punching the ground creating spike out of stone "Nice try" Ed said transmuting the spikes into dust before summoning his spear "You will not be me!" Jaeger said transmuting a massive sword, which the nimbler Edward had an easy time dodging the sword "Hold still you pipsqueak" Jaeger said making Ed more fired up "Who are you call the smallest pipsqueak in the world!" Ed shouted transmuting the ground creating a barrage of stone fists and jagged edges "You seem to have some skill" Jaeger said "But I have more than you" Jaeger said using the orb to transmute a large gun "Hey how are you going to beat this?" Jaeger asked. "Like this!" Ed said creating a massive and thin stone blade slicing the gun where the barrel met with the body. "Now what?" Ed asked gaining distance on the villain "I have what I need here, so if you are and most will try to stop I look forward to seeing you fail miserbly" Jaeger said disappearing "Shit" Ed said as Cap walked up "Nice fight" he said "thanks" Ed said smiling as the pair walked off. "So do you know where's he going to nexct?" Cap asked. "Some place called Wakanda"


	5. The Panther's Land

"So Jaeger's planning on using Vibranium to act as the buffer for his machine?" Dugan asked "Yeah, but what this machine does anyone's guess" Ed said "You know that was stupid" Gabe said "I had it under control" Ed said "Barely" Buck muttered "What was that boys scout?" Ed asked. "Calm down" Jim said "Why should we?" Bucky asked. "The kid distracted the big bad while we did our job" Jim said "So it was still dangerous" Bucky said "Who cares, we have to get to this Wakenda" Ed said "Wakanda" everyone else said "Pilot, get us to Wakanda" Capt said "Roger sir" the pilot said turning from Greece to Africa.

Africa

"We're entering the boarder airspace, you'll have to jump here" the pilot said "Alright men grab a parachute and jump" Capt said "Parachute, what the heck is that for?" Ed shouted "What do you think" Dugan said strapping one on and handing him a cord "We'll tell when to pull that" Dugan said as the other commandoes jumped before he shoved Ed out of the plane. "YOU BASSSTAAARDDD!" Ed shouted before he jumped himself "That was fun" Dugan said stepping out before descending.

"I hate that" Ed grumbled dusting himself off. "Oh relax kid you were fine all the way down" Farnsworth said dusting him off. "So this is Wakanda" Ed said looking around and seeing the vast nothingness of the Wakandan plans, which were surrounded by mountains and a few trees scattered here and there before it became a dense jungle "There, that is where the City would be in that direction" Ed said pointing to the jungle "How can you tell?" Bucky asked "A hunch" Ed said as he started off "You heard him men" Cap said "Alright" Dugan said

"We've been walking for hours and haven't found anything" Dugan said "And we're out of range of any communication devices" Morita said checking his radio pack "Dernier, do you have any explosives just in case" Bucky said "Of course" Dernier said nervously checking the trees "Capt I think we're being followed" Dugan said "I know" Cap said preparing his shield before several tribal warriors descended from the trees. "Wakandans" Bucky said before dodging a spear. "Defend yourselves!" Cap ordered. "Oh shit" Dugan said seeing a figure dress in black holding a spear/scythe "The Black Panther" Cap said swallowing nervously

The Wakandans tried to attack the commandos with their spears, but luckily for the commandos they dodged the spears "Careful their spears are made out of Vibranium" Dugan said cocking his shotgun and firing it into a shield, which deflected them "And their shields" Dugan added "So basically we're screwed" Bucky said drawing his knife. "I just hope the Captain is having a better time than us" Ed said hoping he was right.

Capt was being thrown around by The Black Panther "How can he not be tired?" Cap asked throwing his shield at a tree near the Wakandan king which recoiled and hit the captain's opponent in the lower back before the panther slumped allowing Cap to grab it and prepare himself. "Enough of this!" Black Panther said using his spear like a scythe, but each time it was intercepted by Capt's shield "So you have used our sacred metal in your shield, only one person I know of was given Vibranium, Stark" Panther said using all of his skills to try and best the Amercian hero. Finally after fifteen minutes of trying The Panther managed to disarm his opponent, only to have himself disarmed "Shall we see who has the most skill?" Panther asked.

"Geez where is everyone?" Ed asked as he had gotten lost in the scramble that was the fight between the Commandoes and the Royal Wakandan Army "Great, so where am I?" Ed asked before he heard the clattering of metal "That doesn't sound ominous at all?" Ed said spying "CHIMERA!" he exclaimed "So you are here to obtain their metal" he said moving quickly alongside them, "Where are you go...ing" Ed said before arriving at a walled city "That must be the capital city, making that large mountain like rock Vibranium ore" Ed said as he saw the soldiers apply explosive to a wall "If they blow that up, they'll destroy the wall giving their tanks easy access to the city and the Vibranium" Ed said preparing to move "IF they light that fuse its game over" Ed said running for the wire while transmuting an throwing knife, which he aimed at the middle of the wire's length. "Here we go!" he said throwing the blade.

"Light the fuse" the leader said as a soldier knelt to the ground with a lit flare. "NOW!" the leader said as the flame touched the fuse causing it to travel; to its destination quickly "We've now got an entrance into the City" their leader chuckled before noticing no explosion sounded "What happened?" the leader asked shocked "SURPRISE bone heads" Ed said kicking a couple of them in the head with his steel foot "Now" Ed said transmutation a spear to use in combat "Get the boy" the leader said as a dozen soldiers rushed forward "Time for some fun" Ed smirked.

The Captain was dodging and countering all of the strikes the Panther was dealing out "I wish I had my shield" Cap said blocking a punch before sweeping the panther king's leg "Good move" The Panther King glared "I see we are evenly matched, I never thought that the Americans would produce such a warrior" The King said bowing "Yes sir" Cap said saluting "Cap we've got a problem" Dugan said "Which is?" Cap asked. "Ed's gone" Bucky said "Oh man" Cap said "Ed?" The King asked.

"Eat this" Ed said whipping the end of his staff into a soldier's gut "Never mind I have to keep them from the other half of the fuse" Ed said looking at the other end nervously "So you cut the fuse" the leader said "Well then, you six keep him busy" he said before dashing off with the still burning flare "Shit" he growled before another soldier appeared before him "Where the hell he come from?" he shouted before a fist punched the soldier away, "Er thanks" Ed thanked the Wakandan guardsman who helped him up "Please tell me you speak my language" Ed said "He does not but I do" a regal voice said "I take it your the king around here?" Ed asked "Yes I am" the Black Panther said. Suddenly an explosion sound "The city walls" Ed said wide eyed "NO they have gain entrance into our city and the Vibranium mine" the Black Panther said "men, lets move we need to stop those soldiers" Cap said running off. "YES SIR!" the commandoes said "Alright" Ed grumbled. "That blonde boy is an interesting one" The Black Panther noted running off after them "FOR WAKANDA


	6. The Panther's City

"Hurry we must hurry" The Black Panther said "Why are we running?" Ed asked as he lagged behind "You damn metal leg is slowing us down kid" Dugan said picking up the blonde over his shoulder and running "And now I can see why; it's heavy" Dugan said "I thought you were the strongman" Ed snapped. "Shut up Kid" Dugan said as they continued running. "How long until we get there?" Cap asked. "Not long now" The Black Panther said as they reached the stretch of clearing that lead up to the gates "OPEN THE GATES!" The Black Panther shouted.

"It's the king, open the gates" a guard said as the colossal gates to Wakanda opened and let the group in "Sire, there are intruders, near the Vibranium mound, it looks like they want to obtain some of it" a guard said "Then head them off!" the king said "We've tried sir, but they use a type of red energy we've never seen before" the guard said "The heart" Ed gasped being let down onto the ground "We've got to stop them" Ed said about to run off "Ed wait!" Cap said. "Always running off" Dugan said prepping his shotgun  
"We will handle this, for this is our land and you have no say here" The Black Panther said "But we're after those who are after the Vibranium" Cap said "Then an alliance" The Black Panther said "Agreed" Cap said shaking hands with the king "Now, we have to catch up with blondie" Bucky said "Great" Dugan said

"So that's the great Vibranium mound, meaning that CHIMERA is already there" Ed said entering the mine "Very work Mr. Elric, you seem to have found me" a voice said in the shadows "Jaeger" Ed growled. "Now to the next question is; what to do with you?" Jaeger asked as several CHIMERA soldiers surrounded the young alchemist "Shit" he muttered "Now here is how things are going to happen, one you will surrender, two we take the vibranium we need for the machine and three, well let's just say I hope you like rocks" Jaeger said before barking instructions in German "You won't get away with this" Ed said clapping his hands only for Jaeger to nullify it with his own alchemy thanks to the heart. "You seemed to have forgotten what it is I hold" Jaeger said "Yeah, but we didn't" a voice growled out as Victor and James entered the cave "You two" Jaeger said as Victor went to town on the guards while James went for Ed "You okay kid?" James asked. "Just pissed" Ed said transmuting the armour on his automail into a big blade "And now, REVENGE!" Ed darkly chuckled "OH SHIT" a CHIMERA soldier said as his gun was sliced into quarters "Who's next?" James asked stabbing the soldier "The miners" Ed said jumping over the railing "Shit, This is hunter to bombardier, salt the earth, I repeat salt the earth" Jaeger ordered.

"Captain!" Jones said as an ominous shape appeared over the city "Aircraft" Cap said "But why re there here?" Farnsworth asked. Suddenly a whistle was heard followed by an explosion "That thing's a bomber, Jaeger must be here" Bucky said "Farnsworth, Morita and Jones help those who are injured, Dernier you and Bucky evac the opposite direction to that thing as fast as possible" Cap order "You are with me and the king Dugan" Cap finished "YES SIR!" they said scattering out to fulfil their missions. "Lead on your highness" Cap said

Once the Super solider and King reached the mines, everyone had been dealt with "Cap, they're about to attack" Ed said "They've already started" The Black Panther said "It's an aerial assault" Cap said "What?" Logan asked sheathing his claws "They're using an aircraft of some kind" The Black Panther said "Don't worry the other commandoes are dealing with the devastation, but now we need to deal with that aircraft" Cap said "Let's go" Ed said transmuting his arm back to normal before transmuting a spear out of Vibranium. "So what's the plan?" James asked firing a cigar "Well, let's bring it down or fly up there" Cap said "Is it slow or fast?" Ed asked "It was fast but it slowed down" Cap said "Perfect" Ed smiled "Hold on" he said clapping. "Whoa!" they all shouted "Next stop" Ed smirked "Tell me he is kidding" the Black Panther said as they were surround by rock. "I hope so" Cap said

Suddenly a rock burst through the floor of the ship "What is that?" An airman asked pulling out his gun and loading ammo into it. "SUPRISE!" Ed shouted as he kicked the guy "HOWLET CREED TAKE THE SIDES" Cap said throwing his shield while the Wakandan king threw his weapon into a soldier "Let that be a lesson for you from the Black Panther" he said before kneeing a guy in the gut before uppercutting him "Nice shot" Cap said regain his shield, which he then proceeded to hit the enemy with it. "This is more like it" James said impaling a poor guard on his claws. "I couldn't agree more little brother" Victor said "Where's the kid?" James asked before a big burly guard flew into the wall behind the four "Call me little again" a heard a voice growled. "That answer's that question" Cap said

"I dare you call me little again" Ed growled, gripping his weapon so hard he could break it. Suddenly a guard forward, cockiness radiated off of him in gigantic waves "What are you going about it punt size" the guard said only to hear the cracking of knuckles as his answer. "Oh dear he's cracking his baby knuckles" a second guard said "He's a shortie" a third guard said making them all laugh. "THAT'S IT; WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO SIZED SPECK OF DIRT!" Ed shouted before punching the first guard, tripping the second guard with his spear before thrusting his foot in the third before swinging his spear around and used it to throw the guards into the wall before he grabbed the first guard and slammed his metallic knee into the soldier's face breaking his nose. "Anyone else?" Ed asked twirling his spear, before Cap's shield knocked the rest out "Why did you do that I had it under control" Ed said "You were taking too long" Cap said as they rushed to the control room.

"Is everyone here?" Dugan asked "We gathered everyone here" Bucky said. "Hold up" Dernier said before a bolt of energy nearly hit Dugan and Bucky "Shit, HYDRA" Dugan said as several HYDRA soldiers flooded in with a CHIMERA commando in the lead of each group "Defend the civilians" Dugan said pumping his shotgun before dozens of spears and arrows darkened the skies "On second thought GET DOWN!" Dugan shouted as the commandoes took cover. "Damn" Bucky said looking at the damage. "Look" Bucky said as another airship leaving the mound "They've got it" Dugan said "And we can't do anything about it; but the Cap can do something about that one" Jones said indicating the larger ship. "Let's hope"

"Here's the cockpit" Cap said as his team readied their weapons "ON three" Cap said "One" the captain started "THREE!" Ed shouted slamming his foot into the door forcing it open "Now, who's first?" Ed asked smirking as the soldiers surrendered "Land this" The Black Panther said. "Now we better" Cap said "LOOK!" Ed said noticing the smaller aircraft "Shit" Cap said "They must have gotten the Vibranium" The Black Panther said "Great we've failed" Ed said "At least the people are safe" James said. "Yes that is a comfort" The Black Panther said.

As the group was readying themselves to leave the King walked over to them "King Azari" Cap said saluting him "Captain Rogers" the king said "Thank you for your services, as a reward, you are welcome in Wakanda anytime my friends" the king said shaking the captain's hand "But now comes the bigger question, now that they have the Vibranium what will they do with it?" Ed asked.

CHIMERA base

"Finally, we have gotten all we need" Jaeger said as he removed the orb from his steel gauntlet and placed it in the cylinder of an ancient machine. "Now load this into the aircraft" Jaeger said as several Heavy CHIMERA soldiers moved the ancient machine down a corridor. "Where is the first target?" another soldier said "England" Jaeger said following the machine "The new age shall begin" Jaeger smirked


	7. The Atlantis Trigger

"So they have everything they need for this machine of theirs, any clues on what it does?" Dugan asked as Stark thumbed through history books "Not yet, if it is in here it might not be readable" Stark said "So we have no idea what it does" Bucky said sliding his hand down his face. "Take a break team, we'll pick this up later" Cap said "Where's the kid?" James asked stretching "he went for a walk" Jones said "Agent Carter went with him" Morita said getting a beer.

Jaeger was smiling "Sir, are you correct in coming to this location?" a pilot asked "Yes, prepare the machine" Jaeger said. "What does this thing do?" a female soldier asked. "It's simple, it's an amplifier, the orb is a way to use alchemy and this machine increases the power of the orb, which I will use to increase the amount of water around these isles and flood them, and the only way to save themselves is to surrender; prepare the aquatic units" Jaeger said turning to the Alchemic generator "Now to activate the Atlantis Trigger" Jaeger said channel his alchemy into it "Now let the rivers rise" he said darkly "FOR CHIMERA! HAIL HYDRA!"

"So how do you enjoy London?" Peggy asked as she escorted Ed around town "Reminds me of East city" Ed said looking at the city, suddenly a jolt was sent through London "What was that?" Ed asked "I don't know" Peggy said running off "Wait for me" Ed said suddenly hearing small splashes "Huh? Water but where did it come from?" Ed asked looking around before seeing a pillar of erratic crimson light, "That must be the machine" Ed said looking terrified as the water was flowing over the edge of the river wall, suddenly he spotted some royal marines "You two, block this water flow" Ed said as the two soldier raced over to him "Where did this water come from?" one of them asked as Peggy came back with a dozen soldiers "Agent Carter, where did this water come from?" Ed asked "I'm not sure" she said "I'm guessing that beam is the cause" Ed said indicating the beam of light "What is that?" Peggy asked "I'm betting what Jaeger was after" Ed said running off. "He's trying to flood London" Peggy said as she followed Ed.

Once they HQ, Ed skidded to a halt "It's wet here as well" he said looking at the shiny street of London outside the base "Ed, what's going on?" Cap asked exiting the building "Jaeger's made his move" Ed said "What is that?" Cap asked "The machine that Jaeger was looking for" Ed said. "So it creates water?" Cap asked "No, I don't think that is what it is for" Ed said before realising what it was for "Tell me Captain, what happened to Atlantis?" Ed asked in horror "It sank...beneath the waves" Cap said realising what it for.

"Okay so we have to stop this thing from sinking the country?" Bucky asked "Yeah, they're hoping to show off this power to make them surrender" Cap said "Posing the Axis to win the war without even breaking a sweat" James said lighting a cigar "So what's the plan?" Dugan asked loading his shotgun. "We need to locate the aircraft" Cap said "And then we take it down" Ed said punching his hand "But what if we can't?" Jones asked. "Then we've lost the war" Cap said. "New question, how do get up there?" Victor asked witling something with his claws. "Can't you use a knife when doing that?" Bucky asked. "Why?" Victor asked before being thrown a knife "Thanks, Jimmy" Victor said "Now how do we get up there?" Dugan asked "We'll fly" Cap said "I was afraid you'd say that" Ed groaned.

"Alright there's the CHIMERA Skycraft" Stark said as the team got ready to jump "Why is it we're always jumping out of these things?" Ed asked "Its quick" Dugan said using his boot to launch Ed out the door, only for the young alchemist to turn around and grab his leg "YOU FIRST!" Ed shouted pulling Dugan out of the plane "Oh shit" Dugan said as he was forced to go first "I hate that brat" Dugna mumbled.

"Sir London is nearly ten feet underwater and rising" a tech said "Good, soon they will surrender" Jaeger said smiling. "Sir, there's something on the roof" a soldier said "Americans" Jaeger said "What should we do?" the soldier asked "Take them out" Jaeger said arming himself 'Without the orb my alchemy isn't as strong; which leaves that Elric brat, he's alchemy is a lot stronger than my without the orb' Jaeger thought 'Now we find out which is stronger courage or age' he thought as he moved his hands over an object "Prepare for the final fight of the super soldier's life" Jaeger said

"Alright this is it, we've got to finish this or else, we lose" Cap said before seeing hsi team nod. "Alright, Howlett, Jones and Creed head for the aft, that is where the engines should be. Farnsworth take Morita and Dernier with you to destroy their munitions. Bucky, Dugan with me we'll head for the cockpit; Elric stop the machine" Cap said handing out the orders. "YES SIR!" they saluted before Cap broke the latch on the top hatch "Ed go first" James said as Ed acknowledged this order and slid in "I'm in" Ed shouted back "Okay Howlett you team go" Cap said "Alright" James said unleashing his claws with Victor growing his out "Let do this Jimmy" Victor said "Got it" James said. "Farnsworth go!" Cap said as the next team went.

"This way" James said stabbing a guard in the back. "Nice choice Jimmy" Victor said breaking the neck of another one "Wait I smell something, a prisoner, near here" James said "Come on" Jones said blasting his way through the soldiers. "HERE!" James said opening a cell door "Who are you?" James asked. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Wolverine, and the sabretooth" the prisoner said "Shit, It's Thomas Wilson" James said "Wilson, never heard of him" Jones said "HE was a soldier until Pearl Harbour after that he became a merc" James said. "Ok then" Jones said as they left "Don't leave me here" Wilson shouted "Come on" James said cutting him loose. "Thank you" Wilson said rubbing his wrists. "Hurry up" James said

"Where's that machine?" Ed asked ducking down behind some pipes "Now which way do I go?" he asked himself as he crept down a hallway "Hello Elric" Jaeger said trying to slice Ed with a sword "Jaeger, I was expecting you, what kept ya?" Ed asked creating a spear to use against Jaeger. The first move went to Ed who used the blunt end of his spear to force Jaeger back before sweeping the legs from out under Jaeger, making something silver slide out to near Ed's feet "It can't be" Ed said picking up the object, revealing it to be the pocket watch carried by State Alchemists. "You're from Amestris, like me" ed said shocked. "Yes Fullmetal, I was once the State Alchemist: Ulrich Drake the Dragoon Alchemist, but now I am Heinrich Jaeger, the second in command of CHIMERA. But before I kill you I may as well tell you how I got here" Jaeger said smiling "Goody" Ed said


	8. Ulrich Drake

It started when I was young. I was a promising you Alchemist; one of the youngest in fact. But you were still younger than me but that's beside the point. I was an idealistic young man who planned to join the military in hopes of creating a strong motorcade for them. Only once I was in the military I became a little different. And that is where I start my story"

Ulrich stood out the front of Central command with a bunch of metal and other pieces "How am I going to this?" he asked forming a transmutation circle "So you're the Dragoon Alchemist" a voice said "And you must be Captain Mustang" Ulrich said shaking the captain's hand. "So you think you can do this?" Mustang asked "Here we go" Ulrich said as the circle lit up, enshrouding the pieces in electricity. Once the light died down standing where the pieces were was now a vehicle "There" Ulrich said brushing the dirt from his coat off. "Interesting, you can transmute materials into vehicles for the military huh?" Mustang asked "Yeah I do, and sometimes there better than the mass produced ones" Ulrich said patting the vehicle "Interesting, when will it be tested?" Mustang asked. "This afternoon" Ulrich said "I'll see you there" Mustang said leaving.

That afternoon Mustang and several other soldiers stood in the arena with the vehicle Ulrich transmuted in the centre "These brave soldiers and I will be inside this vehicle, while these two dozen soldiers shoot at it with these guns" Ulrich said as those near the vehicle entered it "Wait, what!?" Mustang exclaimed as he was pushed inside by Ulrich before he closed the doors. "Are you crazy?" Mustang asked as Ulrich switched the dome on top from red to green. "They'll be beginning in five seconds" Ulrich smiled sitting down and pulling out a book. "Are we sure about this guy?" a soldier said sitting next to Mustang "I don't know Hughes" Mustang said before noticing something "Where's the gunfire?" Mustang asked. "You'll see" Ulrich said as he switched the dome to red "They've stop" Ulrich said exiting the vehicle "Alright let's go Hughes" Mustang said as he and Hughes left it.

"No way" Mustang said seeing all the bullets on the ground "But we didn't hear a thing" Hughes said astonished "He must of bullet and sound proof it to make sure the soldiers stay calm and relax" Mustang said "It's a evacuation vehicle, so you are right" Ulrich said smiling "Interesting" a voice said making the three turn "Ah Fuhrer Bradley" Ulrich said saluting the leader of their country "I see much potential in your future Ulrich" Bradley said leaving with his aide "Yes sir, thank you sir" Ulrich said smiling.

A couple of years later the War of Ishval had began and it was here that Ulrich's nature was turning into something dark, he was building incredible war machines and weapons at a incredible rate "Finally those Ishvalians will be no more" Ulrich said as he transmuted a triple barrelled cannon for the gunners "There, I suggest that building" a gunner said as Ulrich moved the cannon into position "FIRE!" a voice shouted out as a wave of canon fire destroyed the building they were targeting. "Finally we're near the end of the war" Ulrich cackled before seeing a flash of flames "Flame alchemy" Ulrich said fascinated "I could incorporate that into my vehicles which would increase their power tenfold" Ulrich smirked "And there is only one place to find it" Ulrich said

"Roy, how are handling this thing?" Ulrich asked entering the mess tent "Fine, though I wish it was over" Mustang said "That's good, I just wanted to ask if I could see you alchemy circle" Ulrich said smoothly "Forget it" Mustang said "What I was think I could use it to fuel my vehicles" Ulrich said "Forget, if you start using it for a source of fuel, you'll sooner use it for a weapon" Mustang said "I see, you know I bet Warrant Officer Hawkeye could share the secret with me" Ulrich said soon feeling a knife on his neck "I suggest you leave" Hughes said "Fine I'll leave but I will get that secret" Ulrich said. Mustang and Hughes shared a look 'He won't' the look said.

"So the war's over now and I think my quest for the alchemic power of flame will be mine, and for that I need old man Hawkeye's research" Ulrich said as he neared an old shack "Damn" he growled upon seeing its condition "So the old codger up and died did he?" Ulrich asked becoming angry "Never mind I bet that pretty little chick of his Riza would know where I could find her father's work" Ulrich said "And once I have the power of flame; I shall harness the power of the philosopher" Ulrich said leaving the area "But first I need to find that and him" Ulrich said

"Ah finally, I've found you Van Hohenheim" Ulrich said seeing the blonde gentleman "DO I know you?" Hohenheim asked "Just a fellow alchemist who had heard of your ability with all alchemy, I was wondering if I could persuade you to transmute a sleeping elixir for me. I have been having bad dreams ever since the end of Ishval" Ulrich said deceiving the man before him "Yes I think I can, hold on I'll be back in a while" he said. An hour later Hohenhiem had returned with the potion Ulrich requested and in return received 340 cenz "Thank you my good sir" Ulrich said walking off "I have a bad feeling about him" Hohenheim said walking off.

A week later Ulrich was inside the cafeteria of Central command enjoying his nightly coffee waiting for Riza Hawkeye. Which is when he would spike her drink with the elixir and watch her sleep as he took her to a medical clinic he set up "Why gopod evening miss Hawkeye" Ulrich said "Oh hello Ulrich. I haven't seen you in a while" Riza said getting in line for a cup of tea "Here, allow me I have been told I made a killer cup of tea" Ulrich said preparing a cup of tea with the elixir he secured in it "Camomile and rose tea a favourite blend of mine which I got the recipe for from my mother" Ulrich said handing the tea to Riza "Thank you" Riza said taking a sip before feeling sleepy "It really works" Riza said passing out, collapsing into Ulrich's arms.

Riza woke up in an unknown place "Where am I?" she asked before feeling the cold "And where are my clothes?" she shrieked "Gone, my dear and soon I will have those secrets that your father took to his grave" Ulrich said examining Riza's back "quite beautiful" Ulrich said running the back of his fingers down Riza's back making her shiver from fear from Ulrich's touch "You're quite lovely maybe I'll have another use for you" Ulrich said before encountering a patch of scarring "Hm, that will be a problem" he said suddenly hearing a noise "Who is that?" Ulrich asked before he felt something slice into his face "Hughes!" he said seeing his attacker "Drake!" Hughes said preparing his second blade "Think again if you're planning to capture me" Ulrich said creating a smoke cloud "Hughes!" "Hawkeye!" the two officer said "Shit he escape" Hughes said looking amongst the smoke before he helped Hawkeye down and covering her "Come on, let's go" Hughes said

"Damn that Hughes" Ulrich said as he now had a huge gash going from the ear side of the right eyebrow to the ear side of the left eye "I'll will return" Ulrich said becoming strangely sane and swept his hair back "Now for the power of the Philosopher" he said leaving the scene.

Years later, Ulrich was about to conduct his final experiment with creating the Philosopher's Stone. He had captured thousands of humans from the outlying villages "Finally the array is ready" Ulrich said hearing the door open "Visitors I wonder who it could be" Ulrich said seeing the red coat "A child, then the armour must be his guardian "These are the missing people" one of them said, who sounded like a child "And not just them Al look" the other one said in a older voice "Don't tell me" the older voice said afraid of what he saw "A philosopher's Stone!" the younger one said shocked "And not just one by the look of things" the older one said "Multiple stones?" the younger one said asked.

"I better work fast" Ulrich said activating the array filling the building with crimson light "You're too late alchemist" Ulrich chuckled as the pair raced towards him "What do we do brother?" the younger one asked "Who cares create the Heart of Amestris; the largest Philosopher's Stone ever made!" Ulrich said "I got him Al" The older voice said charging forward revealing him to be the child. "Too late" Ulrich said as the heart unleash a massive energy wave.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked "My base" a sultry voice said "And you are?" Ulrich asked standing up "Gyokuro Shuzen" Gyokuro said "And welcome to Chimera" she said smiling as she helped him up. "Thank you" Ulrich said bowing "Milady"


	9. Checkmate

"That was you?" Ed asked enraged "And that was you who was trying to stop me" Jaeger said transmuting a sword, as Ed prepared hsi spear "Let's see if your spear is enough to stop me with my skill of twin swords" Jaeger said "Be it on Ulrich" Ed said attempting to stab him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jaeger said swinging wildly "Oh come on Ullllrich" Ed taunted noticed that it made Jaeger sloppy. "Don't call me that, shrimp" Jaeger said taunting Ed back. "What did you just say?" Ed growled "Didn't you hear me Shrimp" Jaeger said before engaging Ed in the fight causing a mass amount of damage to the area of the ship they were in.

"Next stop the ground" James said entering the massive engine room "Where do we start?" Victor asked cracking his knuckles "Anywhere, just make the thing go boom" Jones said placing a bomb in the first hole he saw "This is going to be fun" Victor smirked "Wait, your blowing up the engine with us still on it?" Thomas said "Yeah" The three Howling Commandos said "Oh boy" Thomas said shoving a bomb into an alcove and setting the timer before moving on to the next alcove. "This is too easy" James said sniffing the air "He's right; where are the technicians?" Victor asked opening the flor grill and placing a bomb under it before closing it "I know, this is usually the part where we get rushed" Jones said hiding a couple more "I can't smell anyone and I have very sharp senses" Victor said "Yeah, it's giving the creeps" James said.

"This is it men, so we have reached the end of this threat" Cap said counting down in his head "We're with ya Cap" Bucky said as he got ready "Okay NOW" Cap said throwing the door open "Hang on where's the pilot?" Dugan asked looking around "HE must have left" Cap said "Then how are we still in the air?" Dugan asked "It must be flying itself" Bucky said "Then where is Jaeger?" Cap asked "I don't know; unless" Dugan said "He went after Edward" Bucky said "Come on" Cap said running past Dugan and Bucky. "Roger!" the other two said running off.

"Come one Drake, please tell me this isn't all you have" Ed taunted as he ducked the twin swords of his opponent "If I ever get back to Amestris, your friends is the first thing I'll crave up with my blades" Jaeger snapped losing his grip more and more on reality "Yeah right" Ed said slugging the villain with his Automail fist "Don't even think about it" Ed shouted slugging him with his other fist "Like you will return to Amestris and take down my friends" Ed said slamming his knee into the abdomen of his foe. "You're right I won't return to Amestris, but if I can't return then neither can you" Jaeger said wildly slashing at Ed who duck and weaved the two blades "Thios that all you have Dragoon Alchemist?" Ed asked transmuting his arm blade, welding his spear in his non-metal hand "So you can dual weld as well huh?" Jaeger said trying to impale Edward on his swords, which got deflected by the arm blade "Curse you Elric, I will kill you" Jaeger said becoming crazier and crazier.

"Okay now we blow this joint" Jones said looking at his watch "How long?" Wilson asked "Five minutes" Jones said as the heard footsteps "Halt!" James said "Easy Howlett" Dernier said freezing "Did you get it done?" Victor asked "Of course you are talking to an explosive expert" The Frenchman beamed proudly "Come on we have got to meet up with Cap" James said running down the hallway "Who's this?" Farnsworth asked. "Thomas Wilson, mercenary and former captain of the Canadian Military" Wilson said. "Another Canadian just what we needed" Morita said "Zip it" James shouted before jumping onto a lower walkway "This way come on" James ordered unleashing his claws. "Follow the Wolverine" Jones said "Wolverine, huh?" James asked thinking it over "I like it" Wolverine said smirking wildly as they saw HYDRA guards "HYDRA, Sweet" Wolverine said as the other commandoes prepared their weapons "SHIT!" one of the HYDRA Goons said running before hearing the shouts of the commandoes..

Ed was still ahead of Jaeger when he reached the trigger "Time for some alchemy" Ed said transmuting a large wall in front of the only door "Now to unlock this thing" he said pushing a lever releasing the heart "good now to remove it" Ed said before nearly getting stabbed "Damn, don't you ever give up?" Ed asked as Jaeger attacked him "Not until I win" a now beyond help Jaeger laughed "Shit I can see why you went insane on Amestris" Ed muttered before slugging Jaeger a couple more times with his Automail "How does that taste?" Ed asked "Elric" Cap said entering "Hey, Cap I have this nearly wrapped up" Ed said going for the orb "Do you think it would be that easy Fullmetal?" Jaeger asked. "What do you mean?" Ed asked

"Cut off one head and two shall take its place" Jaeger said looking up "HYDRA's motto" Cap said angrily "Exactly, if I don't succeed then the Skull shall use this ship for his own cause" Jaeger said smirking "And you know what will happen then" Jaeger said "Execution of the Allied forces" Cap said "Why don't we settle this like Alchemists" Ed said removing his red jacket "Are you sure about that Fullmetal?" Jaeger asked "No I'm not but it seems the most honourable way to end things" Ed said getting ready to transmute something "One transmutation" Jaeger said transmuting something "3...2...1...NOW!" Ed said transmuting a long sword "Ah I win" Jaeger said Transmuting a massive chain gun "I don't think so" Ed said slashing the cannon in two "NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A BOY!" Jaeger said going for his knife as Ed grabbed the orb "Got it!" Ed said before Jaeger transmuted the floor under them "I win" Jaeger declared as the two fell through the sky. "ELRIC!" Bucky screamed "We have to get out of here now!" Dugan said as the others arrived "But Ed" Bucky said "We'll come back for him later" Cap said "Yes sir" Bucky said looking down.

"Finally I have done it" Jaeger said going insane from the years under the influence of the Heart of Amestris "I don't think so" Ed said changing his sword into a spear and hurling it at the insane villain. It struck the heart of Ed's target killing him "See ya later you bat shit crazy piece of shit" Ed said before looking down "This worked once, let's hope it works again" Ed said clapping his hands together before slamming thme onto the orb creating a bright flash of crimson "Here I go" Ed said as the flash consumed him.

Next thing Ed knew he slammed into icy cold water "This isn't Amestris, damn" Ed thought before blacking out from the sheer cold his body had collided with. The last thing he saw was a red hand reaching into the water "Cap" Ed thought closing his eyes.


	10. The future Adolescent Defence preview

"Colonel!" Cap said saluting "Captain" Col. Chester said "Any word about Ed?" the captain asked "Negative its like he vanished into thin air, we can't anything about that now, we have to stop Schmitt from taking France, I want you to lead your team here" the colonel said indicating an area of the map "Yes sir" Cap said saluting before leaving "Rogers" the colonel said "I'm truly sorry I knew he was a good kid to have around" the aging officer said "I know sir" Cap said

"Well Steve" James said hefting a duffle bag over his shoulder "Going somewhere?" Cap asked "Japan, I heard word of that bitch Gyokuro having various labs over there" James said lighting a cigar "We could use you help" Cap said "Nah, you're team is fine without me besides Victor, The Kid and Wilson are gone and its time I went too" James said taking a puff of his cigar "Alright, but once we're finished here we'll come out there and help you with your mission" Cap said shaking hands with James "Oh by the way I'm no longer James, my name is now Logan" Logan said leaving the barracks "I see we're losing members" Dugan said "I know, but at least we're ready for the next mission" Cap said "Yes sir" Dugan said

Two Months Later

"A HYDRA base in Japan?" Bucky asked as they landed and quickly sprinted into a forest "Yeah this si where they said it was located" Dugan said holding his gun tightly "But was is this an outpost or the main base?" Cap asked looking for something, anything before noticing piles of burning rubble "What the heck?" Bucky asked "Well what kept ya?" a voice asked as the group turned to see James sucking on the end of a cigar while holding a Japanese sword "Your late" James said jumping down "Sorry we got lost" Jones said "Whatever, any word from the kid?" James asked "None" Cap said "Pity" James said walking off "Move out men" Cap said. "Yes sir!" they proclaimed 'Ed where ever you are please be safe' Cap thought before leaving with his team.

Miami 70 years later

"Cap behind you" a voice shouted out as an arrow flew over his shoulder "Thanks Clint" Cap said bashing away a beekeeper with his shield "Man, Killian is pouring it on!" a female voice said next to him "Natasha!" Cap said pulling her aside as a beam shot past them "Thanks" Natasha said. "THERE!" Clint shouted out seeing a scientist leaving "KILLIAN!" a robotic voice said "STARK come down!" Cap ordered "I've got him" Clint said running off "SHIT!" Natasha said before noticing Cap seeing something "Cap?" Natasha asked. "Her got away" Stark said returning with Hawkeye "Yo Cap what is it?" Hawkeye said noticing the same look "Where is this?" Cap asked pointing to the screen "I'm on it" Natasha said going over to a console as several SHIELD teams entered, with Colson, Fury and Aono "What is it?" Fury asked. "A flash of crimson energy has appeared in the sea near Scotland." Natasha said "Wait, Dad one of his journals said that there was a flash of red in the skies over London, but that was seventy years ago" Stark said "Tony, if what I think is and what your father wrote in his journal are the same near we have to go get it" Cap said "Why?" Stark asked "Because it may be an old friend" Cap said.

North Sea

"Look that crimson energy is still here, that means any second now" Natasha said before Stark saw it "THERE!" he shouted indicating something falling out of the crimson energy "Ed" Cap muttered "You won't make it in time, Stark get out there" Fury ordered "On it" Stark said running over to an area of the Helicarrier "Stark can get to him faster using the Mk 7" Natasha said "So he was transported 70 years in the future like me, only to him it seems like just hours" Cap said "Wait, this the same Ed that were in the files of Agent Carter?" Fury asked. "Yeah" Cap said walking out of the room. "Come on"

"JARVIS how far is the kid from the water?" Stark asked as he leapt out of the helicarrier "200 ft sir and is falling at terminal velocity sir" a British sound voice said "Alright JARVIS let's kick it" Stark said jumping out into the air "KICK IT!" Stark said as his jets fired up and propelled him through the air "Sir the boy will hit the water in approx thirty seconds" JARVIS said "Faster" Stark said urging all power be forced into the jets "Sir all power is in the jets already" JARVIS informed him "Can it" Stark said going into a vertical dive "Almost there" Stark said as the boy hit the water "Sir that water is near freezing temperatures," JARVIS said "Increase the heat" Stark ordered "Yes sir" JARVIS replied as Stark plunged into the icy cold water.

Stark saw the kid sinking and reached out to grab him "Come on, come on just a little closer" he urged as his jet moved him closer and closer until he grabbed the kid "I got him, now take us up" Stark said flying upwards at a slower pace "JARVIS?" Stark asked "The boy appears to be quite heavy "Stark, it's the metal limbs" Cap said "So what?" Stark asked "Remove them Stark" Fury said "Alright" Stark said activating his cutting laser. He started with the leg "Okay now easy does it" Stark said slicing the leg off. "Now for the arm" he said cutting the arm off at the shoulder "There, now off we go" Stark said powering through the ocean. "Prep the medical bay" Stark said midair "Got it" Cap said

Helicarrier Med-bay

"Interesting" Stark said "What is it?" Hawkeye said "It seems that the metal around his shoulder is actually embedded into and has been connected to the nerve endings allowing advanced control, the only thing I've seen that is even remotely like this is advanced cybernetic prosthetics" Stark said "And I take it you make your own version of them?" Natasha asked. "Yeah we do and I think with a little tinkering I can make them compatible with these ports" Stark said "Do it" Fury ordered "Hm, an interesting choice, what do you think bring him into the Special Project and Operations Division?" Hawkeye asked "May as well anyway Aono's been looking for new recruits, I hear he's interviewing a girl for a support role in that division" Natasha said

Hours later

"So Cap, do you know this kid's name?" Stark asked as he was connecting the new cybernetic arm "He's name is Edward Elric and he comes from a different dimension I think" Cap said "You think?" Stark asked "He came here by a magical item we were after" Cap said "And that brought him here right?" Stark asked checking the connections "Yeah it did" Cap said "And there we are done" Stark said "Good now" Cap started before a siren went off. "Guys we need to assemble in the briefing room ASAP" Hawkeye said suiting up "Alright" Cap said racing off with Stark, "You better be here when we get back Edward" Cap said.

**Edward Elric will return in the Adolescent Defence**

Adolescent Defence Preview:

"Do you know what you truly possess?" a female voice said "Because I do" she continued "A source of power that will ensure my race's dominance over humanity" she finished up

"We've been forced into a corner, we need to be ready. Activate the teen shield protocol!" a male voice said

"Yes sir" a young girl said saluting

"So who do we have, let me see" a boy said looking around

"We have Tsukune: a vampiric mutant"  
*Flahses of enemies being tossed around by Tsukune*

"Ryoko: A girl with Olympic level boxing skills"

*Ryoko punches a bag at her local gym*

"Sakura a lovely and talented spellcaster"

*Sakura summoning a tree*

"Me you friendly neighbourhood Spider-man"  
*various scene of Spiderman Webslinging*

"And Edward Elric, an alchemist who fought besides Captain America in WW2"

*Edward standing stoically while looking out to the horizon*

"Did I miss anyone?" Spiderman asked

*Flashes of the Ghost Rider*

"Okay then add a scary motorcyclist with a flaming skull for a head and we're good"

"You've been called together to make sure the harmony and safety of our world continues" a voice said

"Now any questions?" he asked

*Scene of Ryoko and Ed fight Ghost Rider*

"Okay good, now suit up and deploy

Autistic-Grizzly presents  
A massive Marvel and Anime crossover:

**ADOLESCENT DEFENCE**

Coming June 6th 2013


	11. Notice

Adolescent Defence is now up

Starring:  
Tsukune Aono from Rosario+Vampire  
Ryoko Okami from Okami san  
Spider man  
Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptors  
Ghost Rider  
Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist  
and Tohru Honda from Fruits basket

Now before you read AD make sure you have read the other stories in this series as list under Phase 1 on my profile page

Look for it under the Marvel Anime x-over crossover section


End file.
